Michel Otohime
Michel Otohime is a boy from Okinawa, Japan and the non canon sibling to Mutsumi Otohime from the Love Hina series. He also has a twin sister named Misha Otohime who is still a resident of Okinawa rather than following her brother and sister to Tokyo. Personality Michel enjoys seeing others happy so whenever a chance comes about, he tries matchmaking his friends together if he feels that if in some sort of way they belong with other, even if the pair in question don’t get along with each other. He also tries his best to find ways to help others get to know each other while hanging out with them at the same time. It is because he doesn’t like the idea of seeing someone unhappy for he believes that everyone deserves to have a little bit of happiness in their lives, no matter who they are. But as much as he enjoys doing that, he also loves making friends with virtually anyone, even if they don’t like him or can’t tolerate being around him because of the simple fact that they consider him to be “too happy”. As a token of his friendship with others, he would give them a watermelon. Doesn’t matter if a person is downright mean to him or nice to him, he will always consider a person that he has come to know a friend. The feeling may not be mutual for the opposing person but that doesn’t matter to him because he knows that someday that person will find a real reason to smile and be happy. He’s also quite an intelligent young man as well, with an IQ over two hundred so he has no trouble passing his assignments in school. Michel also seems to have incredible luck like his sister too for the simple fact that he could play games, doesn’t matter what game it is without even trying hard enough to win, he wins in the end anyway. Some thinks he might be cheating but Michel swears that he wouldn’t do anything of the sort. He also doesn’t have any violent tendencies despite the many people he’s come into contact with but if need be, he would defend himself and those he cares about, even if he ended up being brutally beaten in the process of doing so. Though Michel is incredibly intelligent to be able to pass all of his classes and assignments with flying colors, he has a tendency sometimes to forget to put his name down on them and this is due to his anemia causing him to forget whenever he passes out unexpectedly. This anemia trait he got from his mother which was passed down from her to him and his older sister Mutsumi. Whenever he does pass out, he appears to look as if he’s actually died which ends up freaking those around him out. While his family is used to this because it runs in the family, oftentimes skipping a child or two but others do worry about Michel which he doesn’t try to worry others and assure them that he’s fine but they are not convinced and still show concern for him. Other than his anemia that tends to slow him down a lot, Michel has a clean bill of health and he doesn’t let it keep him from trying to live his life and just have some fun meeting new people. Which goes into the category of him sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong by matchmaking people together. He hasn’t had anyone yell at him for it thus far but it goes without saying that people haven’t shown their annoyance behind it. It is within his nature to find happiness for those around him that are sad and he’ll go out of his way to make them feel better. Another thing that Michel does is unintentionally flirting with his friends too, whether they be male or female. He doesn’t get yelled at for it as it would appear that some of them don’t mind it but there are those that are weirded out by him flirting with him. He isn’t ashamed of this though and tends to call his friends cute, creating a moment of awkwardness. Appearance Michel is 5’1” with short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. For a young man of seventeen, he appears to be much younger than that on top of also having a feminine appearance as well. He isn’t very masculine despite being male and wears a lot of casual clothing like t-shirts, shorts, and jeans with sandals or sneakers. Since he’ll be transferring to Juuban Academy when the fall term starts he’ll wear the required uniform for his grade level which is an all over black uniform jacket and pants with gold trimmings, long sleeved white oxford shirt and black suede shoes. History Michel is an intelligent yet clumsy as well as scattered brained individual but he is quite mature and a bit silly for someone his age. He grew up with his parents and the rest of his siblings near the main island of Okinawa but west of its capital. It was only his two older sisters that left and moved away from the family to go and study abroad in Tokyo. His family used to work at the Hinata House alongside the Urashima family which is where Mutsumi, Naru and Keitaro always played together as children. Around this time, Michel wasn’t born quite yet though. He was born sometime later and Mutsumi would always return home bringing souvenirs for her siblings. One thing she’d given to Michel was a Liddo-kun doll that’d been returned to her after she’d originally given it to Naru as a token of their friendship. Michel always got along well with his family and always dreamed of making a lot of new friends like his older sisters did. Michel was born as a sickly child, developing the same illness that his mother Natsumi and his older sister Mutsumi have which is anemia. Though he has incredible luck when it comes to handling life changing events or near death experiences as he comes out alive and well despite having suffered a momentary black out. Yes, his anemia does cause him to have fainting spells and he’ll pass out at any given moment. Doesn’t matter the situation or activity he partakes in as the spells hit him at random when he least expects them to. But once he wake up, he recovers pretty quickly. What he doesn’t realize is that this illness he has causes others to worry about him and freak out not knowing what to do when he’s out cold. He’s even unintentionally scared people he’s bumped into accidentally thinking that they might’ve killed him due to temporarily going into a death-like state with no discernible pulse. This doesn’t last for very long and he turns out alright in the end. Still this doesn’t mean that people who aren’t used to it will treat this as something to be normal. It is normal for Michel and his family and those that may be used to it but not for others. It doesn’t help with the fact that he is incredibly accident prone too. Being from a large family of eight children, he has some younger siblings behind him which he often helps his parents take care of as well as helping to manage their sea-side inn. But it is also not a dream that Michel sees himself doing for the rest of his life. He dreams of going to Tokyo like his sister because he too wants to go to Todai University once he graduates from high school. But that is only his partial reason. His true reason is to find true happiness for himself. He realizes that he has to study very hard to get into a school like Todai as well as be careful given his condition but if it’s not stopped his mother or his sister then he won’t let it stop him either. He has for most of his life been home schooled and eventually allowed to attend a public school in the neighboring area but coming the fall, he will be transferring to Juuban as an eleventh year student. Mind you now, he has his absent minded moments where he forgets things and people but again, he isn’t allowing it to stop him from achieving what he desires. Michel also enjoys matchmaking his friends together, a trait he seems to have picked up from Mutsumi who does the same with her own friends though she doesn’t do it as much these days anymore. While she does it just to see her friends happy, Michel does it in the belief that there is always someone out there for someone and if he thinks a couple of his friends are that destined “couple to be” he will try to pair them up with each other, much to their annoyance. He didn’t take much time or focus before in his own life and this goes without saying that he has been flirted with as well as asked out on dates before. Not just by girls but by guys as well who mistake him for a girl due to his feminine appearance. He takes no offense to it and feels flattered with the affections he gets from everyone. He has shown hints of bisexuality for he’s kissed a few of his male classmates out of kindness for helping him at one point or another. While it was just nothing more than a kiss of friendship to him, others tend to get embarrassed or angry when he does it. Some also confuse it with flirting and it a way it can be but he does not see it that way or realize it as he is just making friends with people. Word to the wise, he likes addressing his friends with nicknames using part of their name but adding honorific suffixes as he is a respectable young man but addressing people by nicknames can also come across as rude too. This is just his way of acknowledging his friendship with someone. Overall, Michel is a really nice person to get acquainted with. He might get into your business but he means no harm by it. He hopes to get through the rest of his days of high school and get into Todai University while hopefully by then, having succeeded in his search for the happiness he is looking for. Mutsumi agreed to watch over him while he attended school at Juuban so he’ll be staying on the Hinata grounds in the boys dorm. Mutsumi has promised to take good care of him but also is glad to have her little brother around for she doesn’t always get to see her family and it’s nice to catch up without having to travel all the time. Michel, of course, doesn’t mind at all. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Special Skills Enhanced Durability Like his older sister Mutsumi, Michel is incredibly durable for no matter how much he gets injured, he miraculously gets back up without any broken bones. This has happened to him more than once throughout his life like falling down stairs, almost drowning under bodies of water, bumping into people or even passing out unexpectedly. He’s lucky to sustain so many close calls and still be alive today. Many question why he isn’t dead yet. Michel Otohime Gallery michelotohime001.png michelotohime002.jpg michelotohime003.jpg Trivia *Michel is the non-canon sibling of Mutsumi Otohime. *Though Mutsumi has many other siblings, none of them goes by Michel's name. *Michel is basically a male version of Mutsumi. *Michel also has a twin sister named Misha who shares the same illness as he, Mutsumi and their mother do but she tries to be more cautious about her health rather than doing spar of the moment things to get herself hurt. Misha's personality is not modeled after anyone in particular on the LH site but it was modeled after the face claimed used for her which is Haruhi Fujioka. *Michel attends the same school that Mutsumi did when she was younger. *Michel desires to meet many people to make a lot of memories with rather than searching for the person he made a promise with to get into Todai University. Also See *Mutsumi Otohime *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students